1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lubricating structure for a vehicle drive system and, more particularly, to a lubricating structure for a dual-axis vehicle drive system, which includes, inside a case of the vehicle drive system, a first reduction gear pair provided between an output shaft of an electric motor and a counter shaft parallel to the output shaft and a second reduction gear pair provided between the counter shaft and a drive output shaft parallel to the counter shaft, and which reduces the stirring resistance of the first reduction gear pair and the stirring resistance of the second reduction gear pair during traveling of a vehicle by scooping up lubricating oil, which is stored at a bottom inside the case and supplied to a lubricated portion, with the use of the first reduction gear pair and the second reduction gear pair and then storing part of the lubricating oil in a catch tank.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to provide space for arranging a catch tank, separate space for arranging an electric motor and space for arranging gears from each other and ensure sufficient support stiffness, there is known a lubricating structure for a dual-axis vehicle drive system in which a case is split into multiple parts (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-223376 (JP 2010-223376A)).